


Going Against Father's Wishes

by NeighboringHeart



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Fuegoleon, Alpha!Julius, Alpha!Zora, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Julius Novachrono's daughter, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega!OC, Omega!William, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Zora is quite ooc in chapter 3 but that's only bc I wanted him to be kind of a slut, manga spoilers in chapter 3, my oc is kind of a ho but I'm living for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighboringHeart/pseuds/NeighboringHeart
Summary: My name is Isabelle Novachrono, the daughter of the wizard king. I'm a young Omega betrothed to Fuegoleon Vermillion. The marriage was arranged by my father and I don't entirely agree with his choice, but the Alpha is a very kind man so I didn't object. Though, it doesn't really matter anymore.Not long after the betrothal was the attack on the capital. He and I didn't officially marry nor did we mate before the unfortunate incident that left him unconscious and bedridden. Due to this, I am still approached by Alphas every day wishing to mate me themselves. I always turn them down. At least, until today.





	1. The Heat of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this type of work before, but I've read a lot of different A/B/O fics, so hopefully it isn't terrible lol. I hope you enjoy reading this. Writing it was a lot of fun.

My name is Isabelle Novachrono, the daughter of the wizard king. I'm a young Omega betrothed to Fuegoleon Vermillion. The marriage was arranged by my father and I don't entirely agree with his choice, but the Alpha is a very kind man so I didn't object. Though, it doesn't really matter anymore.

Not long after the betrothal was the attack on the capital. He and I didn't officially marry nor did we mate before the unfortunate incident that left him unconscious and bedridden. Due to this, I am still approached by Alphas every day wishing to mate me themselves. I always turn them down. At least, until today.

Today is the day of the Royal Nights exam. My father was announcing the teams and as everyone was reading over the rosters a loud voice could be heard.

“So sorry I’m late for the party, everybody,” he announced from atop the wall of the colosseum before jumping down and putting an arm around my father’s shoulders. “But the wizard king is a reasonable guy, so I’m sure he can forgive a little tardiness just this once.”

The man claimed to be Xerx Lügner, but he was clearly lying. I could smell it on him. He’s an Alpha. Before I could tell him to step away from my father, he removed himself from him and placed a hand under my chin, directing me to look at him before leaning down to my ear.

“You know, you smell delectable,” he whispered, hitting me with a wave of pheromones. “Make sure to watch me out there. I’m coming back for you.”

Normally, this would be the part where I smack him away and inform him that I am betrothed and will do no such thing as I usually do when an alpha attempts to court me. I don’t know why, but I was frozen and my face was flushed as Marx lashed out at him. Why did I feel so weak all of a sudden? I must be approaching heat. That’s not good, I’m useless when I’m in heat and that Alpha could probably smell it on me.

After that exchange, we moved to the site of the selection exam. After my father and I took a seat to watch the first battle, I spent the whole time leading up to it trying to calm myself. I tried to remind myself of my promise to be loyal to my betrothed, but even now I could still smell the other Alpha. He smelled of the last embers of a raging fire. So similar yet so different to Fuegoleon in scent and it was killing me.

My Omega instincts kicked in and I wound up being unable to keep my eyes off of him the entire day. He never spoke to me between battles, but I saw him glance in my direction every once in a while. Normally, I would likely avert his gaze, but I stood my ground every time and looked him directly in the eye. Even at that distance, I could tell that pleased him.

After the exam ended, my father spoke to this man. I kept my presence hidden some distance away so I could listen in. It turned out that my nose wasn’t wrong, the man was not who he said he was nor was he a Purple Orca. I left and returned to my room after hearing his true name.

“Zora Ideale,” I said to myself, lying on my bed, “What a nice name.”

“Thanks,” I heard a voice in my window. “It was a gift from my father.”

“How did you get in here?” I asked. “And how did you know where to find me?”

“I sniffed you out, Isabelle,” he said matter-of-factly. “An Omega on the edge of heat is quite an enticing smell, so it wasn’t too difficult.”

“Please leave,” I said weakly, feeling my heat about to start. “I am betrothed. I cannot betray him.”

“Are you sure you want me to leave?” He asked, taking a few steps toward me. “For someone claiming to be betrothed, you don’t sound so sure about it. Lemme guess, daddy put it all together for you without asking for your opinion on it.”

“My father’s decisions are none of your business,” I asserted. “Fuegoleon is a good man and I do not object to our betrothal.”

“But wouldn’t you rather make the choice yourself?” He asked much more softly than he had been speaking before, cupping my cheek in his hand. “Are you really happy with being thrown into an arranged marriage with a man so much older than you?”

His words hit me like a truck and a single tear fell from me at the realization that he was right. I had never been happy with what my father had chosen for me. I just went along with it because I figured he knew what was best for me, but with this Alpha before me, I see that he was wrong.

“If you really want me to leave, I will go,” he said softly, wiping away the tear that had fallen. “But if you’ll have me, I want to mate you.”

My lip quivered at the sincerity of his words. I felt so safe hearing them. I felt safe being given a choice for once instead of an order. I wanted him to stay.

“Please,” I pleaded. “Mate me.”

Those were all the words he needed as he picked me up and gently laid me down on my bed. My father would be out tonight deciding on who would be making it into the Royal Knights, so he wouldn’t be here to interfere. Zora took off his mask before he turned to me and made one last quick statement.

“You are truly beautiful.”

At those words I felt my heat begin as my insides began to warm, my mind became foggy, and my core became wet with slick. His eyes fogged at the smell and immediately he was on me. He kissed me with incredible force, grinding himself against me. I mewled underneath him at the contact. He kissed his way down my neck and promptly sank his teeth into my shoulder, marking me as his. I moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure.

I needed him inside of me. My insides were burning for him. He began to strip me down one layer at a time until I was fully exposed before him. He proceeded to strip himself and when I saw his cock reveal itself throbbing for me I whined, begging for it to fill me up.

He settled himself back on top of me, pulling me into another heated kiss. He kissed his way back down my neck, licking his mark and making me shiver. He continued his way down my body, one slow peck after another. He was face to face with my core and gave my clit one long lick. My hands flew into his hair as I moaned and quivered underneath him.

“Please Zora,” I pleaded. “I need you inside me. I need your cock to fill me up. I want to feel you spill all over my insides. Please please please.”

“You have such a dirty mouth,” he said. “Don’t worry, I’ll mate you good and hard. I’ll fill you up until you’re spilling out.”

I whined at his words as he lined himself up at my entrance. He slowly pushed in until he was balls deep before pulling back and slamming right back into me, setting a brutal pace. I was in heaven. I could feel every inch of him filling me to the brim, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me. I was a moaning and mewling mess beneath him, clawing at his back and begging for more.

I truly got what I asked for when he pulled out of me and flipped me over. My ass was in the air as he pushed my shoulder into the bed. He entered at this new angle and immediately hit a spot that made me see stars.

“Ah, yes!” I moaned. “Right there! Please don’t stop!”

He continued pounding into me with everything he had as I felt myself nearing my end.

“Ah ah ah I’m-I’m gonna c-cum ah,” I moaned out.

“That’s right, Omega,” he moaned. “Cum for your Alpha.”

At those words I came completely undone, screaming out at the white-hot pleasure. I tightened around him as I felt him slam into me one last time before he stilled, unloading into me. I felt so full that I almost thought I might cum again. He slowly pulled out, his seed beginning to leak out of me. We both collapsed in exhaustion and he laid down behind me and pulled me close.

“Sweet dreams, my beautiful Omega,” he whispered before kissing the shell of my ear and falling asleep. I soon fell asleep next to him feeling completely sated.


	2. A Knot So Bad Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exciting morning after with some more fun. Isabelle's heat isn't over yet and they're both enjoying it while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter. I was elated to find out someone liked the first chapter and I still had some ideas left, so here's another! This one is just as explicit as the last, but also has some cute banter at the end. I have an idea for another chapter, but I'm not too strong on the idea because it would be a threesome with a now conscious Fuegoleon, but if you're interested, let me know! If you're not interested in that, feel free to bounce some of your own ideas off of me! I'm up for just about anything. :D

I woke up the next morning to see sunlight dancing through my window. I follow its rays to see a mess of red hair next to me. He looked so cute in his sleeping state, with the sunlight kissing his smooth, pale face. I carefully ran my fingers through his hair as my thoughts drifted to the previous night.

In hindsight, I almost feel bad for betraying my father’s wishes and breaking off my betrothal. But as I gazed down to him and took in the full sight of him with his arms wrapped around me so gently, I knew that I made the right decision. My father’s words be damned.

I could feel the need of my heat creeping on once more. We bonded and mated last night, but he did not knot me and I could feel the ache within me at my desire for it. My body began to heat up once more and my core began to wet with slick.

“My Alpha,” I whispered. “Wake up, it’s morning.” I nuzzled into his neck, trying to coax him awake. I began to kiss and nibble his neck, working my way down to his chest. I licked his nipple and I heard a small growl rumble from him. I looked up to see his eyes on me. I stopped to meet his gaze.

“Hey,” he whined, sounding disappointed. “Don’t let me stop you. Let me see what you can do.” I obliged and continued my way down. I left love bites down the range of his abs and smiled with pride. When I was finally facing his cock, it was already throbbing for my touch. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip and I hungered for the taste. I wrapped my hand around the base and gave the tip a tentative lick. I heard his breath hitch for a moment.

I decided to be bold and immediately took his full length into my mouth, swallowing around it when I got to the base. He moaned out and tangled his hands into my hair. I put my hands on his hips and began bobbing up and down as best I could, trying not to gag around his impressive length. I swirled my tongue for good measure as he tugged my hair in approval.

He pulled me off his cock with a pop and sat up to pull me into a heated kiss. He grabbed my hips and shifted me so that I was straddling him. We continued to make out, our tongues rubbing against each other, begging for another taste. He pulled back and began sucking and licking on my neck. I whined for him. I could feel slick running down my leg. I needed him now.

“Alphaaaa,” I moaned. “Please, I need you. Ahhh~ I’m aching for you.” I feel him lift me by the hips. He lines up at my core from below me.

“Show me just how much you need me, my dear Omega,” he growls, licking the shell of my ear. He pushed me down onto him swiftly. I moaned at the feeling of him stretching my walls. I whined when he didn’t start thrusting. He laid back, waiting for me to take charge.

I placed my hands on his chest and slowly lifted myself up and ground back down. I mewled out above him at the sensation. I set as fast a pace as I could, my skin feeling white-hot as I relentlessly ground into my own g-spot. I felt so overwhelmed, I could barely keep a pace. Zora had an iron grip on my hips, a constant rumble in his chest.

“Uh yes,” he moaned. “That’s it, my Omega. Ahh, let me hear how much you love my cock.”

“Ahhhh~” I moaned. “Yes, my Alpha. I love your huge cock. You fill me up so good. Ah-ah I’m gonna cum.”

At those words, he finally snaps and begins thrusting up into me at full force. I came hard and tightened around him, but that didn’t slow him down for a second. He continued thrusting into my spent body. I was so sensitive and could only whine above him at how good it felt. My eyes began to water from the sheer intensity.

“God,” he moaned, his voice dark. “You feel so good around me. You take cock so good, you’re so wet and tight just for me. Scream for me. Tell me what you want.” His hand moved to swirl around my clit and I moaned even louder with the contact.

“Ah-ah-ah yes Alphaaaa~” I squealed. “Please, I want you to knot me. Fill me up with your cum. Ahhhh I want to have your pups.” My words spurred him on further as he sped up even more, groaning, growling, and moaning at my walls clamping down around him once more. I came for a second time as I felt his knot swell within me. He finished with a long, drawn out moan beneath me.

He held me there, balls deep, filling me until I thought I would burst. His cum filled me in hot spurts, somehow cooling my scorching core. I felt more satisfied with each pulse. Letting myself relax into the feeling, finally coming down from the high of my heat. His knot was swollen inside me and I blushed at the feeling.

We were both panting and I smiled down at him. He smiled back at me with a toothy grin. He really is gorgeous. 

“Was it good for you?” He asked, nearly breathless. “Because I gotta say, it was incredible for me.” He gently rubbed circles into my hips as his knot finally began to deflate. I squirmed from above him as I tried to form a sentence.

“It was amazing,” I admitted. “I’m glad you came to my room last night. Thank you for being the first person to give me a choice. These royals are too damn stuffy and their rules suck.” He chuckled lightly below me.

“I’ve gotta agree with you there,” he said. “Royals do suck.” I raised my eyebrow at that comment.

“Even me?” I asked. He sat up with a grin and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“You do suck cock pretty good,” he joked. I glared and gave him a small smack to the head for that. We immediately broke into a fit of laughter and then sat in comfortable silence. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed into his gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. Right when I was about to kiss him, the door slammed open.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS????” yelled my father from the door.

“Shit,” we both cursed.


	3. Guess Who Is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in the capital are relatively back to normal and Fuegoleon is awake. Things get a little awkward then a lot less awkward after having a little 'talk' with the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the threesome I was talking about before. I wasn't initially planning on writing it, but I'm procrastinating on some other works in progress. You know how it is lol. This ended up turning out wayyy longer than I planned, but I love how it turned out, and I hope you all do as well.
> 
> WARNING THERE ARE SOME MANGA SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

It’s been a long few months since Zora and I got caught by my father that day. My poor dad was furious for at least a week, but after hearing me out, he decided to let it be.

“I’m sorry that you felt so trapped,” he said. We were in his office, hiding away from any prying eyes. He sighed heavily. “I wish I had known how unhappy you were. You said you liked Fuegoleon, so I thought you were happy. I’m sad that you didn’t speak up sooner, but what’s done is done and I’m just glad you’ve found your own happiness somewhere.”

“Thank you for understanding, father,” I said. “And I’m sorry you had to see that. That was mortifying.” I grimaced.

“No no no, I shouldn’t have burst in like I did,” he laughed. “Don’t worry about it.” He pulled me in for a hug. “I’m just worried about when I eventually have to explain everything to Fuegoleon.” I stepped out of the hug.

“Why? He doesn’t seem like the type to get angry,” I said.

“No, but his sister will probably bury me alive when she finds out,” he laughed, but he was sweating like a whore in church at the mere thought of her. 

I thought back to my first encounter with Mereoleona, which was definitely terrifying. She almost crushed my hand when she shook it, and she said that I was far too weak and pretty for her tastes. Although, she said that that made me perfect for her brother.

“That woman is a beast,” I whispered.

“Please don’t say that too loudly,” my father pleaded. “She’ll hear you and then we’ll both be dead.”

So, yeah, that was a fun conversation. Now, things are a lot more tense. After all, watching my father being stabbed by the body of my dad while it was being inhabited by an entirely different person really messed me up when it happened. I pretty much completely shut down from shock at the sight of it. It was awful.

I’m just glad that my father is still alive, though it’s very weird that he’s shorter than me now since he was so tall before. My dad is back to normal and Patri is disconnected from him, but since my father’s magic caused his age to regress so dramatically, they are no longer mated. For this reason, they decided it would be best they stay separate. Zora and I have a running bet going about who my dad will end up with now. I said Alecdora, but he’s dead set on him ending up with Yami.

Even through all of that and what happened, none of it can compare to how awkward things were right after everything calmed down. The captains and the others returned from the shadow palace and we were all ecstatic. Fuegoleon walked toward me most likely with the intent to celebrate our victory, but before he made it to me, Zora pulled me into a kiss. It was the most awkward moment of my life and I got to experience how correct my father was on how angry Mereoleona would be.

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WENT AND MATED ANOTHER MAN SIMPLY BECAUSE MY STUCK UP LITTLE BROTHER WAS TAKING A NAP????” she shouted, completely surrounded by flames that threatened to consume me. “WHAT KIND OF FAITHLESS WHORE ARE YOU?????” Zora stood in front of me, readying his magic, but Fuegoleon stepped in before things could get hairy. He walked up to me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry that I was away for so long,” he said. Mereoleona calmed down a bit, and Zora merely turned out of curiosity. He didn’t even growl or anything like he normally would when other Alphas got near me. “I do not judge you for your choices as our betrothal was a bond of words, not a bond of hearts. I’m happy to see you with someone who you’ve made a real connection with.” He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, turned, and walked away.

Ever since that happened, I haven’t spoken to Fuegoleon or his sister. This is in part because I feel guilty and partly because I’m still scared. The weirdest part overall, though is that Zora didn’t even flinch during this whole occurrence. He just watched it happen almost looking amused the whole time.

“So, how come you were so calm?” I asked him. We were sitting in my room. I was on the bed and he was across the room in one of my chairs. He gave me a confused look.

“What do you mean?” he asked in response. “When am I not calm?”

“Fuegoleon walked up to me, touched me, and kissed my cheek and you didn’t do a single thing,” I explained. “Every other time that an Alpha has approached me aside from my father, you always at the very least growl at them. You almost picked a fight with a guy from your own squad because he patted me on the back after I hit an enemy really hard with a branch from one of my trees.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Guy was out of my league?” he said it more as a question than a statement.

“You’ve never given a shit about whether someone is stronger than you or not, so nice try,” I retorted.

“I don’t see why you want to argue about this,” he grumbled. “Usually you get mad at me when I get all territorial, so maybe I felt like taking it down a notch for a change.”

“I don’t want to argue, I’m just confused is all,” I explained. “I mean, it’s not everyday you see an Alpha back down when a rival Alpha approaches his mate like that, I mean we were betrothed and all. I’ve made out with that man before.” Zora snapped his head up then.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that your relationship with him actually went past being a formality?” he asked. “Did you two fuck?” I immediately reddened at the question.

“Well, I mean, we didn’t necessarily go that far,” I said. “We got a little heated a couple of times, but every time he was about to bite into my neck, he hesitated and backed off. I never knew why, though. I just figured he felt bad about it because I was barely an adult when we were betrothed.” Zora stood up.

“Then let’s go ask him,” he stated simply. I sputtered and grabbed his arm.

“No, we cannot do that,” I said. “That would be so embarrassing.”

“I’d like it better if you got some closure on the matter,” he said. “It’s now or never, and I’m thinking now. Either come with me, or I’ll ask him alone. Which would you prefer?” I sighed in defeat.

“Oh, fine I’ll go with you,” I relented. “Just please let me do the talking.”

“Let my Omega take the lead?” he gasped dramatically. “That’s so unheard of! You’ve finally lost it, Isabelle. You know that in this society Alphas are superior. Just listen to all those stuffy royals you’re related to. They’ll tell you the same thing.” He spoke while barely containing his laughter, clearly not meaning a word of it.

“Thank you,” I said. We had Cob make us a portal to the base of the Crimson Lion Kings and I made him promise not to tell my father.

Our arrival was a shock to the members, for sure, but luckily we ran into Leopold before we could run into anybody dangerous. Both Zora and I had our eyes darting around in fear of the wrath of the Uncrowned Undefeated Lioness.

“Oh, hey, sis,” he greeted. He still calls me that no matter how many times I’ve asked him to drop it. He’s just as stubborn as the rest of his family. “You here to have an awkward talk with my brother, I presume.”

“Why do you have to hit the nail so hard on the head, Leo?” I asked with a groan. “This is gonna suck, but can you please take us to see him? I do need to have an awkward talk with him.” Leo nodded. He started walking us to where his brother is, purposely avoiding the main channels of the hallways to ensure the lowest chances of running into his sister.

"So, how's the squad doing now that he's awake?" I asked. "You're all happy to have him back, I'm guessing."

"Oh yeah, it's great having him back," he said. "Although, him and the captain have quite a few… disagreements here and there." He sighed.

"That's a terrifying thought," I said. "Those two fighting is definitely something I do not miss." Leo laughed stiffly.

"Yeah, we have to see it practically every day now," he said. "She's not happy about the betrothal and insists he find someone else, but he hasn't shown any interest in doing so, and that makes her angry." My eyes widen.

"Seriously?" I ask. "He could have anybody he wanted, but he's just…" I paused, searching for a word. "He's just ignoring it? He's gotta be reaching his limit by now. Alphas around here are usually damn near rabid if they haven't mated by his age. I mean, just look at Mereoleona." Leo snickered at my example before finally stopping.

"Alright, we're here," he said, turning to the door. He knocked. "Brother, you have visitors." Rustling could be heard.

"Who is it?" his brother asked, sounding irritated. I flinched at the sound and Zora placed his hand on my lower back to soothe me a bit. "It's Isabelle and uh." He turned to Zora. "What's your name?" Before Zora could answer, the door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Fuegoleon.

"Hello, my dear," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"She wants to talk," Zora spoke before I could and I turned to give him a dirty look. "Oh, right, sorry, you do the talking."

"He's right," I sighed. "I just wanted to have a, uh, private talk with you." Fuegoleon glanced at Leopold as a hint to leave them.

"See you guys later," he said. "Bye, sis." He turned and left us and Fuegoleon waved us inside. We entered his room and he shut the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about, dearest?" He asked. I really wish he would drop the pet names.

"I, uh, I just wanted to ask, and please don't make this any weirder than it already is," I started and sighed, composing myself. "You and I were betrothed for quite a while. How come, in all that time, you always hesitated to mate me? I wasn't going to ask, but Zora that it would be best if I got some closure on the matter." Fuegoleon just gazed down at me, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He walked forward and held my face in his hand like he used to causing Zora to shift behind me.

"I'm sorry if my actions confused you," he spoke softly. "Nothing I did was against you. I simply felt guilty due to the fact that our pairing was decided by someone else. I thought it best to let you choose for yourself and it always seemed like your mind was somewhere else entirely when we were together. I had hoped you would choose me, but more than that I just wanted the choice to be yours to make." My face softened at his words. I placed my hand atop of his own.

"You really are just a big softie, as always," I said. He laughed and lowered his hand.

"I really am glad that you two found each other," he said, looking to the both of us. "Her smile is brighter than ever and it's all thanks to you." Zora looked away, a slight pink on his cheeks. Fuegoleon chuckled. "You're more shy than you look. You're also very docile considering the situation. Here I am, laying my hands on your mate, and you aren't even trying to stop me. Why is that?" He turned me around and wrapped his arm around me to exaggerate his point, which made me blush.

"I don't know," Zora said, shrugging. "It just doesn't really bother me, I guess.”

“Shall we test that?” he challenged. His arm moved so that his hand was resting on my hip and he leaned down so that his lips hovered just above my shoulder. I felt his breath against my skin.

“Whaaaaaat are you doing?” I asked, tensing up. I laughed nervously, my face hot. “I don’t know what kind of fight you’re trying to start, but please stop. I’d like to not get caught in it.”

“There will only be a fight if he’s willing to put up one,” Fuegoleon whispered against my skin, placing a gentle kiss on my neck while making direct eye contact with Zora. I flinched and thought Zora would be angry, but he just looked confused. “Still not angry? Interesting isn’t it? I have had a nagging feeling for a while, and now I think I know why.”

“What are you talking about?” Zora asked him. “What are you planning here, royal?” Fuegoleon laughed from behind me, his grip on my hip tightening.

“It’s probably something crazy,” he admitted placing his forehead on my shoulder. “I’m sorry, Isabelle.”

“Why are you-” I started to ask as I felt his fangs sink into my shoulder. For a moment, all I could feel was my blood running cold before it became so hot that it burned. I whimpered and Zora yanked Fuegoleon away by the hair, holding me in his arms. He carefully licked the blood on my shoulder away and sent Fuegoleon a deadly glare.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but how dare you mark my Omega?” he growled. “I was willing to see where this was going out of curiosity, but you took it too far.” Fuegoleon laughed once again.

“I see you are angry, but are you truly angry at me or are you just angry at the unknown?” he asked. He took a step toward us again. He placed his hand on my hip once again. “Perhaps we could explore the unknown together?” He leaned over my shoulder and kissed Zora. I was too stunned to speak. This was completely unheard of.

Typically Alphas are incredibly territorial of their Omegas. Letting another Alpha touch their Omega like he did was unprecedented and now they’re making out with me between them like nothing is wrong. How is this even possible? My world is spinning and I feel a deep connection now not only to my Alpha, but Fuegoleon as well. I had no idea why or how this was possible, but being held between them so tightly as they both began to grind their hips into mine, I felt myself lose the will to fight it.

I start to unwrap Zora's mask and he moaned in approval, parting from Fuegoleon just long enough for me to move the wrapping out of the way. Zora moved one of his hands into Fuegoleon's hair, tugging hard, making both of them growl. I kissed my way down Zora's already bare chest and abs. Once I made it to my knees, I made quick work of his belt and dropping his pants.

I wrapped my lips around his hard cock. I bobbed my head and looked up to see the both of them looking down at me. Fuegoleon stepped back to start stripping and Zora pulled me up to do the same. He pulled my shirt over my head and we met in a heated kiss, tongues rubbing against each other roughly. We both moaned and I felt a hand on my back move down to remove my undergarments. Fuegoleon reached down and started rubbing on my clit. I moaned into Zora's mouth and pulled away.

"So, how should we organize this?" I asked, moaning again from Fuegoleon's continued rubbing. I wrapped my hands around both of their cocks and pumped. "I'm okay with getting two knots in my pussy, but I'm also open to other ideas."

"How about I wreck your pussy while he fucks your throat?" Zora suggests, breathing heavily. "I'd love to watch him fill up that filthy mouth you've got."

"And here I was considering fucking you in the ass while you knot her," Fuegoleon pants. He shudders and leans into Zora's ear. "I was hoping to watch my cum slip out of that tight little ass of yours." Zora blushed and looked away. "So, what do you say Omega? What would you prefer?"

"I wanna try what Fuegoleon is suggesting," I said. "I'm curious to see if you're as much of a cum slut as I am. Plus, I want you to know how good it feels to be filled up by a huge cock. It's incredible." Fuegoleon lifts me and tosses me onto his bed.

"After you," he said before giving Zora a quick swat to the ass. Zora gets onto the bed and leans over me. "You get her good and wet while I stretch you a bit, okay?" Zora nods sheepishly and leans down to my neck.

He leaves bites and kisses over the expanse of my neck and shoulders, all the while teasing my clit and my pussy. By the time he's got three fingers in me and is relentlessly rubbing my g-spot, he's panting above me. Fuegoleon has three fingers in him as well and the lube made loud squelching sounds as he thrust into his ass. Zora let out a long, higher pitched moan and Fuegoleon chuckled.

"Found your prostate," he said and pulled his fingers out. Zora kept rubbing and I came on his fingers. "Good, now she'll be really sensitive. Start fucking her, you're good to go." Zora lined up and pushed into me and I whimpered at the sensation.

Fuegoleon lined up behind Zora. Zora turned and gave him a nod and he pushed into him. The two of them began a slow and steady pace, but it quickly became more brutal and I could barely keep up with it. It all felt so good.

"So, Zora, how's it feel?" Fuegoleon asked. "Having fun?"

"S-so so," Zora stuttered out. "So good. Fuck please harder oh my god right there fuck." Fuegoleon fucked into him harder and his moans got higher.

"Come on, you better not be slacking on her," Fuegoleon said. "Just look at her. She's just begging for you to fuck her harder." I moaned and raked my nails down his chest. Zora started fucking me even faster than before and I swore I could see stars after every thrust.

"I'm I'm gonna cum," I said. "Please Alphas please can I cum?"

"No, dear Omega," Fuegoleon said. "You're just gonna have to hold it in until I sink my knot into his ass, okay? Better slow down so she doesn't get too excited." Zora slowed down and I whined. Before Zora could respond, Fuegoleon pulled him back by his shoulder to change the angle and Zora was drooling from the pleasure.

"If, if you don't slow down," Zora warned. "I'm gonna cum." Fuegoleon licked the shell of his ear.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm getting close too. Fuck yeah, speed up inside her again I'm getting really close."

I felt Zora speed up and could feel his knot hitting my entrance. I whimpered and he pressed harder. Just as I was about to cum, Fuegoleon let out a long drawn out moan, he came first. Barely a beat afterwards, Zora's knot finally pushed in and he practically sobbed out his release, pushing me to mine.

Despite how tightly his knot fit inside me, I could still feel cum pushing past it, dripping onto the sheets below us. Zora had collapsed onto my shoulder panting and whining. I looked down to where Fuegoleon was still sheathed inside of him to see that he had knotted Zora, but it looked like he was still going. I watched as some of his cum spurt out of his ass and felt Zora's still hardened cock twitch inside of me.

"Oh fuck," I said. "That's so hot. Watching you fill him up like that makes me want to get knotted. Fuck, are you still going? I'm jealous, Alpha, he's got one hell of a load."

"Just think," he panted out, letting out another soft moan. "That load could've been in your throat if you had listened to me."

"Oh fuck," I moaned in response. "But I could've had both of your cum spilling out of me if you'd listened to me. We definitely need to give that a go next time."

"Next time?" Fuegoleon asked. "So, you're willing to do this again?"

"Fuck yeah," I said. "I've waited so long for you to fill me up with your cock. I'm tired of waiting."

"Alright," he agreed. "But only if Zora agrees to fuck you in the mouth, because I want that pussy all to myself."

"I wouldn't be opposed," Zora said, sighing as he waited for both his and Fuegoleon's knots to deflate. His went down first and he pulled out of me. I shifted around and felt his cum dripping down my thighs.

Fuegoleon sat back with Zora seated in his lap, grinding his hips and making him whimper even more. "Are you trying to kill me? You already knotted me and filled me until I was literally spilling out. Could you please take it down a notch?" Fuegoleon bit into his shoulder.

"No, I don’t think I will," he responded simply and stroked Zora's half-hard erection. "I'm thinking we should have a round two instead. Maybe let Isabelle's fantasy come true a little sooner than she anticipated." I was already finger fucking myself while enjoying the show, pushing out even more of Zoras cum in the process, and moaned in agreement.

Fuegoleon finally deflated enough to pull out and Zora cried out as cum gushed down his legs, some dripping right onto the bed. He panted a bit and then crawled over to the side of the bed to catch his breath.

I scooted over to him and climbed into his lap. He pulled me into a kiss, rubbing against my tongue and sucking on it. Once Zora joined in, Fuegoleon flipped me around so I was ass up. He gripped my cheeks in his hands and gave them a firm squeeze, spreading them a bit. He looked to Zora, who I was already sucking off and pushed in.

I hummed around Zora's cock and he threaded his hands into my hair. Fuegoleon was a bit thicker than Zora and I could feel the difference. I let go of Zora's cock and relaxed my throat, letting him fuck into it. They both started with a brutal pace.

We were all still pretty sensitive from the previous round so it wasn't long before I felt a knot pushing at my entrance again. I moaned loudly and Zora groaned, thrusting harder and then stilled as he unloaded into my throat. I swallowed it all down without any trouble, moaning at the taste, and he sat back to watch the rest.

Fuegoleon stopped pounding into me and quickly changed our position so that my legs were below me while he fucked me from behind. The new angle was incredible and I could tell Zora was enjoying it just about as much as I was. I felt Fuegoleon's knot push into me and came at the first cumshot. I came down from my high as I was filled with shot after shot of hot, thick seed. I shuddered with each one and felt the volume of it all pushing against my walls. I almost didn't think it would ever stop as I felt it gush out of me bit by bit.

Fuegoleon bit into my shoulder once again and let out one last, full shot. The last one went to waste, as it basically just ended up right on the sheets. He pressed gentle kisses onto my shoulders while I whimpered. We were all panting.

"Fuck," I sighed. "You're gonna get me pregnant with a load like that. Just look how much got past your knot, it's ridiculous." I rubbed my stomach, able to feel the pressure of him inside me.

"It only spilled out because your pussy is just too tight to hold it all," he said. "Feels perfect around my cock, though. We definitely need to do this again." He punctuated the statement with a roll of his hips.

"Oh fuck yeah," I whimpered. "I'm not sure what we are, but I'm all for doing this as many times as you two would like."

"Only if I can get you to myself once in a while," Zora said. "Getting fucked felt good, but being the only one giving you attention is also nice."

"Yes, but that'll have to go both ways," Fuegoleon replied. "I want to be alone with her every now and again as well."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "So, that's settled. Fuck, your knot hasn't gone down at all. I'm gonna be stuck here for a bit, huh?" I shifted my hips, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but only succeeded in making the both of us hiss as more cum pushed past his knot.

"Yeah, sorry," he said. "I came pretty hard, so it'll take a little longer, but that gives us time to catch up! So, when did you two meet?" The conversation went back and forth from there with me doing most of the talking since Zora passed out relatively quickly.

I’m honestly just glad things didn’t turn out as awkward as I expected them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most likely won't add anymore chapters, but if I do, it won't be smut because I'm definitely burnt out on it for a little while lol.
> 
> Also, I was torn as to whether I wanted to pair Julius with William or Yami, but I ended up choosing William because I thought it would add a bit more shock value. Lemme know what you guys thought. I'm always open to critique. I'm also open to flat out insults lmao. It only serves to make me stronger, so please, roast a bitch.


End file.
